


Où es-tu

by lesetoilesnemeurentjamais



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, encore une petite histoire un peu triste mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!, mentions de Snoke et des chevaliers de Ren, réponse à un prompt de kyluxcantina sur tumblr, thème de la semaine: peur
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesetoilesnemeurentjamais/pseuds/lesetoilesnemeurentjamais
Summary: Prompt: calmer les peurs de quelqu'un grâce à la Force (le prompt original est en anglais)





	Où es-tu

Assis en tailleur sur les pierres humides, Kylo Ren regarde le ciel. Il fait nuit, et le vent frais a chassé les nuages qui masquaient les étoiles. Doucement, le jeune homme étend son esprit autour de lui. Il ignore la présence des petits animaux qu’il entend courir dans la végétation. Il ignore l’empreinte ténue laissée par les chevaliers de Ren qui l’accompagnaient et qui ont quitté la planète quelques jours plus tôt. Peu à peu, sa respiration ralentit, et il ferme les yeux, projetant son esprit toujours plus loin.

Dans la toile complexe que lui renvoie la Force, Kylo cherche un accroc. Un accroc minuscule, rendu presque imperceptible par la distance, mais bien présent. Ce n’est qu’une question de temps avant qu’il ne le trouve – et il a toute la nuit. Patiemment, il explore chaque fil de cet immense canevas qu’est la galaxie. Et enfin il le trouve.

Il y a des milliers de défauts dans le tableau qu’il perçoit. Mais celui-ci résonne différemment. Kylo inspire profondément, se concentre pour ne pas perdre sa trace. Alors que les minutes s’écoulent, il parvient à oublier tout le reste. Il ressent l’angoisse, la solitude, le désespoir qui ont façonné cette petite déchirure. Et tout au bout, se débattant tel un insecte pris au piège, il y a Hux.

_

Snoke a envoyé Kylo et les chevaliers de Ren en mission. Ils ont quitté le _Finalizer_ au beau milieu de la nuit. Kylo se souvient de s’être levé en silence. D’avoir esquissé un sourire en observant le général encore endormi. Hux est tellement différent quand le sommeil détend son visage ordinairement sévère, et quand l’oreiller ébouriffe les mèches qu’il aime tant ordonner chaque matin. Il se souvient aussi d’être parti sans bruit après un dernier regard pour l’homme qu’il aime. Pour ne pas le réveiller. Le général a besoin de dormir, quoi qu’il puisse affirmer. Et par-dessus tout, Kylo sait que son amant n’aime pas le voir partir. Surtout quand il ignore tout de sa destination.

Après avoir atterri sur cette lune isolée, les chevaliers se sont séparés, chacun naviguant vers une destination différente, chacun avec une tâche à accomplir. Cette mission est secrète. Personne ne sait de quoi il s’agit – pas même les officiers du Premier Ordre. Pas même le général.

Snoke a pris les mesures nécessaires.

Au matin, Hux s’est réveillé seul. Et sur son datapad, il a trouvé une notification l’informant que son co-commandeur avait disparu.

_

Il s’est écoulé presque trois jours entiers depuis qu’il est parti. A travers la Force, Kylo distingue la silhouette de son amant, dans ses quartiers à bord du _Finalizer_. Il s’approche aussi près que possible, jusqu’à ce que la douleur qu’il capte soit à peine supportable. Hux se tourne et se retourne entre ses draps, et ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil, en proie à l’inquiétude. Il se raccroche à une seule pensée, qu’il se répète comme une prière pour lui donner la force de tenir. _Kylo ne peut pas avoir disparu. C’est impossible, c’est une erreur, il ne lui est rien arrivé. Kylo est fort. Kylo reviendra. Kylo ne peut pas avoir disparu, non, non, c’est impossible…_

Le chevalier lutte pour ne pas se laisser emporter par la violence des émotions qu’il perçoit. Inquiétude, crainte, désespoir. Peur. Il aimerait pouvoir ne serait-ce que dire un mot, promettre à Hux que tout va bien, qu’il est en vie, là, quelque part. Lui expliquer qu’il n’avait pas le choix. Que non, il ne s’est pas enfui, et que oui, il reviendra. Mais il ne peut pas.

Alors Kylo tend son esprit encore plus loin. Délicatement, il crée une minuscule bulle de Force, qu’il étire encore et encore, qu’il étend comme une douce couverture avant d’en entourer le corps de son amant. Et il attend, diffusant autant d’amour qu’il est possible à travers ce lien fragile entre eux. L’aube commence à poindre à l’horizon lorsqu’enfin Hux se détend, se laisse aller dans cette mystérieuse énergie dont il n’a même pas conscience. Au bout de quelques instants, il s’endort complètement. Kylo s’assure que tout va bien, reste encore un peu à ses côtés puis à contrecœur il relâche sa concentration, se retire tout doucement pour ne pas éveiller le général.

Un rayon de soleil passe sur son visage, Kylo ouvre les yeux et se lève. Il est temps.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà pour aujourd'hui j'espère que vous avez aimé! Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit kudo ou un commentaire :) Merci d'être venus lire dans tous les cas et à bientôt ♥
> 
> Retrouvez-moi sur [mon Tumblr](www.coeurd-art-ichaut.tumblr.com)  
> Retrouvez tous les prompts sur [Kyluxcantina](www.kyluxcantina.tumblr.com)


End file.
